A School For Exceptions
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: All Allen wanted to do was to live a normal life; live with his mother and father until he was allowed to leave, get through school, and try to stay away from the other people in the world who saw him as cursed... A normal life for him...but he's not even given that... Yullen, similarities to WINX CLUB though not a lot.
1. Chapter 1 Just A Nap

_**This is a story that has a GENERAL follow up with the show WINX CLUB, if you've never seen it then watch it up until season 4. Though, I say this it doesn't really follow anything for those who HAVE seen the show. We just have magical creatures of light at one school, and their rival school has magical creatures of the dark, it's not limited to fairy's! Only this chapter will have any similarities, the rest is my own, they may be slight things the same, but that will mostly be on accident, sorry about that, others will be like that cause it was important to the plot. Enough of my blabber though, you came for the story, so enjoy! Remember I don't own WINX CLUB or D. Gray Man, but I plan on doing the latter later in **_

* * *

"Bye, Father, Mother! I'm going out with Timcampy now; I'll be at the park if you need me for anything!" Allen jumped on his bike and cruised downtown with his golden bunny in the front basket, until he made it onto the soft grass of the park.

Timcampy hopped out of the straw-woven basket and made a dash for the bushes leading away from the public eyes.

'_He always heads that way whenever I take him to the park, but what's so interesting over there? Does he have some kind of secret girlfriend that he can't tell me about because she's a squirrel?!' _Allen thought of a soup-opera-like scenario with Timcampy and his lover being torn apart due to there different races, and in the end decided that they were to kill themselves. Just like Romeo and Juliet.

"_Good-bye Allen, you were a wonderful Master, but my love is far greater than anyone can imagine!" Timcampy took the dagger and aimed it at his heart so that there was no chance of him surviving the blow._

"No! Timcampy, you can't leave me like this! First Mana, and now you?! I can't keep losing my love ones!" Allen reached out his hand to take the blade from his friend's hands, but as all tragedies goes, he was to far away to do anything...but watch the scene unfold before him.

"_You'll never truly be alone, Allen, remember, you have your friends..." Timcampy smiled gently as the dagger was raised higher._

"But, you're the only friend that I have!" Allen cried out, still unable to reach Timcampy.

"_Oh. You really need to get out more Allen. Meet a nice guy and settle down. Anyway, Bye now!" Thrusting the knife into his heart Timcampy's limp bunny-body slowly fell to the ground._

Allen, being free from the spell that kept him from his friend, ran and caught the falling body just as Timcampy drew his final breath. "NO! Timcampy! You can't leave me...and what did you mean GUY?!"

Yelling un-comprehendible in the name of his slain bunny Allen realized another thing that was said that didn't make any sense. _'I don't know a Mana. So what did I mean when I said that? Was I just so lost in my grief that I simply made people up in my head? Whatever... Anyway, what is that sound? Almost...like...screaming? What?'_

Turning around just in time, Allen was greeted with the sight of Timcampy running full-pelt towards him, screaming his head off.

"Wait. Timcampy weren't you just killing yourself for the righteous name of love? Did you come back from the grave because you finally realized that you're nothing without me, even though you do have your hot squirrel girlfriend to worry about?" Getting a concerned and confused look from as he continuously yelled as he made his way up Allen's pants to rest on his shoulder. "But, if that's not the reason why you're here when you SHOULD be dead...then that means..." Allen looked around him and saw everyone in the park was starring at the strange kid who was talking to his pet rabbit about killing themselves for a squirrel girlfriend. It dawned on him, he had been talking aloud to himself...

Timcampy paused in his terrified squeals to, also, stare at Allen with a DUH look on his face, before he apparently remembered some important matters as he suddenly started pulling Allen's hair and pointing in the direction he just came from.

"Okay, Timcampy, I'm going. Nothing could be worse than the embarrassment that I just brought on myself, so let's see this monster of a girlfriend you've got." Walking through the entanglement that was the bushes leading to the mysterious destination, Allen didn't notice the chill and dead air that clung to the lifeless people in the park. All were watching him, visible or hidden.

As Allen got closer he could hear sounds of someone fighting, and by the looks of the crushed, mangled, and slashed apart trees, the battle wasn't a petty fist-fight.

The first thing Allen noticed was how handsome the man with midnight hair looked.

Though when Allen was finally able to tear his eyes from the shirtless stranger, his shirt was torn up and barely hanging on, he tried to find the man's opponent, but wasn't able to.

'_Was he hiding in the shadows maybe?' _Allen thought absently.

The answer came quicker than he expected. A flash of gold shot through the darkness behind the man, but how he scanned the area in front of him he must not have sensed how close the enemy really was. Allen doesn't know what possessed him to draw attention to himself when there was no way he could protect himself if the ripped-fine man with beautiful, long, silky looking, midnight hair was getting beat. But whatever it was he was glad he did scream, "Move to the left!"

The man obeyed immediately, and barely missed a bolt of lightning. Allen finally realized a flaw in his plan: the man had been to close and was now flying toward him.

"Watch out!"

The man, also, finally realized where he was about to land, but instead of trying to redirect himself, his eyes locked onto Allen, "Who—?"

Allen tried to catch the man, but the speed at which he was going caused them to crash. Though painful for Allen, it was a quiet landing. Looking up Allen could tell that it wasn't as painful as it could have been, as the man above used his arms to stop himself from crushing Allen any further.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a whispered voice. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see if the person he had been fighting heard them. His answer came in a coarse voice.

"Where did you go you sweet hating nymph*?!"

"It seems as though he hasn't found us yet... What's your name and business?" He inched his face so close to Allen that he could feel their breathes mingling.

"Allen Walker and Timcampy told me to come here. When I saw you fighting I just...um...decided to watch, but then you were in danger, so I couldn't just stay quiet..." Allen knew his face was turning a dark red. "What did he mean when he said nymph?" Allen didn't know if the man would answer, but if he did then Allen didn't think he would believe whatever the stranger said.

"You already know what a nymph is, unless of course they stopped teaching that lesson..." The man smiled, and it melted Allen's doubt. "Shouldn't you ask my name?" He questioned teasingly.

"W-What's your—."

"Kanda Yuu, call me Kanda, and I'm a water nymph."

"But nymphs are legend! A myth! You can't be—!" Kanda covered Allen's mouth to quiet him.

"Hmm... You must be a human if you think like that..." Kanda sighed with a hidden emotion in his eyes, sadness?

'_Why would Kanda be sad, and what does he mean human?! He's a human too! But Kanda doesn't seem like the type to lie to a total stranger about something so weird, then again who am I to judge him on weird? He's hot, fit, and has a voice that says he wants to rape you. So what if he IS some kind of water nymph?! It just adds to his uniqueness...' _Allen stared at Kanda with a deep sadness in his eyes. _'There's nothing I can do here. I might as well leave since I'll only be in the way.'_

"But, if you're human, then you will wake up in the morning and think of this as only a dream. If you're going to forget me anyways, then there is no harm in giving you my thanks for saving me is there?" Kanda talked aloud to himself, but Allen hesitantly nodded in agreement.

'_Kanda sounds like he has something up his sleeves. I don't think I like that, but then why am I so excited? AND WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?! There is NO WAY he is going to DO THAT! Right?' _While Allen had an internal battle questioning his sexuality, Kanda removed his hand from Allen's mouth, signaling him to keep quiet.

"I'm going to give you a little something as thank you, so don't scream okay?" Kanda's smile turned into an almost devilish grin as he leaned ever closer to Allen's face. "You're so red I think a tomato would be jealous..." Kanda's breath ghosted against Allen's ear.

"I'm not—!" Allen took the bait; hook, line, and sinker. While Kanda took the opening to smash his mouth against Allen's pushing his tongue in.

Allen didn't move as Kanda explored around his mouth, touching everything and beyond. When Kanda started coaxing at his tongue to respond, Allen timidly moved to rub against Kanda's. The friction was strange and foreign to Allen as this was his first kiss, but he was enjoying kissing Kanda so much that he completely forgot about where they were and what they were doing.

It was maybe a minute into the playful battle of tongues when Allen started feeling strange. Ignoring the feeling at the bottom of his stomach, Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck as Kanda's hands started their journey up his shirt; touching everything. When Kanda started playing with Allen nipples the feeling had traveled into his throat, and he finally understood what he was feeling.

He was drowning...

Pulling away from Kanda quickly Allen struggled to breathe, but no air passed his constricted pipes. He was drowning and he couldn't get the water out. There was no water to get out.

Kanda was shocked when Allen, who was definitely getting into it, suddenly pulled away from him choking. He was so stunned he didn't move until he saw the tears streaming down Allen's pale cheeks.

"Allen what's wrong?! What's going on?!" Kanda was so into his make-out session with his savior, and then trying to figure out why his boyfriend was suddenly having trouble breathing, that he forgot to keep his voice down, and why he should have kept whispering.

"I hear a little animal drowning, but where can an animal drown when we aren't near water? I wonder if that animal likes sweet things? Poor little animal won't live long by the sounds..." The man Kanda had been fighting walked heavily toward them, he knows where they are!

"Damn it!" Kanda took one last glance at the struggling Allen, and made a decision that he wished he didn't have to. "I'll keep him busy. You take your time trying to breathe, and when you think you are fine enough to stand, run away from here as fast as you can. I don't want you looking back, not even once, just get as far away as possible. When go get home, go to sleep, and treat this as a dream. Forget about everything that happened here; forget about the battle, the kiss, and..." Kanda couldn't bring himself to say the last one, but he knew that Allen would understand what he meant.

"You...want...forget...you?" Allen went into a coughing fit. Kanda was immediately at Allen's side, making sure he really was okay, he couldn't help but smile sadly at the way Allen said his first name unknowingly.

"Yes, I want you...to forget about me. Everything about me. Get on with your life; meet a cute girl, settle down...and have a family..." Kanda couldn't believe that he was telling the cute boy in front of him to get together with some one else. Fate could be so cruel at times.

"There you are." Kanda quickly looked up and saw a giant, gray-skinned man towering over them.

"Damn it again!" Kanda couldn't focus when he was with Allen. He needed to get Skin to follow him away from Allen so h could recover enough to escape. Grabbing a huge rock that laid next to him, Kanda chucked it at Skin's head single-handedly. "Hey, lighting-rod, I HATE sweets!" Skin roared like an enraged beast and charged at Kanda blindly crashing into a tree, as the tree fell it almost hit Allen.

'_I need to get farther away... Damn Skin, with him continuously attacking I can't look for Mugen. I should have taken my temporary hidden advantage to look for it! But, then I wouldn't have been able to ravage the cute Moyashi...' _Kanda's devil grin returned as he remembered the flushed face of Allen as Kanda pinched his sensitive nipples. _'My time was well spent.' _Kanda barely dodged a tree as Skin went into a blind tree-tearing-rage. _'Even if I get more cuts on my body.'_

* * *

As Kanda got farther and farther from Allen, he could feel the water _absorb _into his body, like he had become one with it, and now it couldn't hurt him, but help him. Allen felt as if water would follow his every command.

'_Did Kanda know this was going to happen? No. He was just as shocked and worried as I was. He even told me to forget about him! The jerk steals my first kiss, and then we almost go all the way, but he just tells me to treat this like a dream and forget?! No way!' _Allen tried to stand, but fell on his butt. He was still weak from the drowning experience.

Allen could hear someone dragging something towards him. Balancing, shakily, on his heels, Allen pounced on the person when he got close enough. The squeak he heard from the small animal he caught told him who it was, "Timcampy! What are you doing sneaking around?"

The golden bunny ruffled his fur at being scared by Allen, but none-the-less showed Allen what he had been carrying.

"A sword? Timcampy where did you find this?" Allen watched curiously as the bunny explained through a short one-man play. "You found it where Kanda was standing near the bushes? So this must belong to him! Brilliant Timcampy!" Allen petted the bunnies head in praise as he found a way to help Kanda after all.

* * *

Without his Mugen, all Kanda could do was dodge Skin's erratic attacks, and hope that Allen had made his way out of the park and was now on his way home, and on his way to forgetting.

But when Kanda heard his name called out by the very same beautifully sweet voice his heart swelled, but fell as he realized Allen never left at all.

"Baka, get away from here!" Kanda slipped as he looked over at Allen standing out of his hiding place.

'_The baka really has no sense of safety at all does he? And for some reason that turns me on... I have some protective issues apparently.' _Kanda hit the ground hard, at the same time an oak tree sailed over him. If he hadn't of looked at Allen and fell, he would probably be in a critical condition, or worse.

"Kanda, catch!" Kanda's instincts took over as he caught the hilt of a sword in his hand.

Kanda stared at Mugen in his hands, Allen's smiling face, Mugen, Allen's smile, and over again.

"Moyashi... Where did you find my katana?" Kanda asked with a thankful smile.

Allen's smile faltered at the nickname, but returned full force when he saw Kanda's smile, "Timcampy got it for me to give to you!"

"Timcampy? You said you followed him here, but I didn't see him."

"Oh! He's not a real person," Allen laughed as he picked the golden bunny up and showed Kanda, "this is Timcampy!"

"A bunny rabbit? He's smart enough to tell you I'm in trouble, and also give you my sword? How do you understand him?" Kanda had to admit that Allen had taste for cute things, though, even with the soft rabbit rubbing against Allen's cheek Allen stilled shown above and beyond in cuteness.

"Yeah, Timcampy does these cute little plays when he tries to tell me something. Normally he tells me about bad things that are happening, like with you."

"So, in my case he's like our Cupid? Or was it a one time thing with you?" Kanda was worried about Allen's answer, but steeled himself for rejection.

'_Who would want to go out with someone who tried to rape them?! Even if he did like it, that probably makes it worse! And when did I become such a girl that I worry over something like this?' _Kanda tried to tell himself that he wouldn't feel anything against Allen if he said no, but he knew better. _'Can I even let him go? I know I said for him to forget, but the fact that he stayed for me. I want to monopolize him, and keep him for myself! But in the end it's still his choice, and I wouldn't want him to hate me by forcing him...'_

"No! Kanda, I don't want to forget! I—!"

Skin watched as his enemy and the human interacted with sparkles and flowers around them, until he finally had enough of being ignored, "Bring me the animal!" Skin yelled, but pointed at Allen.

"There's no way I'm giving you Timcampy!" Allen clutched the struggling bunny closer.

"Damn it Allen! He's after you, not the Usagi! Run away, I'll get your answer later!" Kanda tried to get to Allen, but was surrounded by Akuma.

Allen tried to run like Kanda told him to, but found himself surrounded by the people from the park, "What's going on?!" Allen tightened his grip on Timcampy, but a tall, thinly woman snatched him from Allen hands and threw him over her shoulders, "Timcampy! How dare you do that to Timcampy, you Bitch!" Allen punched the woman in the face so hard that the crunch it made echoed throughout the park, making everyone look over at the fuming boy.

"Moyashi?" Kanda was more shocked than everyone else at how the boy looked at the crippled body of the woman with hard, cold, unfeeling eyes as blood seeped from his knuckle.

"Timcampy!" Allen broke from the strange trance he was under, breaking everyone out of there stunned silence. Allen tried to run out of the opening getting rid of the woman made, but a sharp and slightly handsome man grabbed him from behind, "Let me go!"

Kanda was worried when Allen went into the weird trance, but as he watched the man touch HIS Moyashi he felt a jealousy so strong HE didn't mind smashing the man's blank face in!

"Get your hands off MY Moyashi, Bastard!" Even though Kanda would love nothing more than to kill the Bastard holding HIS Moyashi, well, besides holding the Moyashi himself while they're both naked, he couldn't kill a human. If he did then he wouldn't be allowed back into the magical worlds, and that would be a definite problem.

The man grinned as he licked Allen's neck up to his cheek, and then his lips, "You Bastard, get your hands off—!" The man took the opening like Kanda had done and smashed his chap lips roughly into Allen's, shoving his tongue inside and tainting everything he touched. A similar feeling like the one he felt before pooled in his stomach.

'_NO! If it's not Kanda's then I don't want the strange power!' _Ignoring Allen's pleads; the power slowly crawled up his body like a snake, until it made it to his throat causing his vision to darken around the edges. Unable to take anymore contamination in his body Allen bit down hard on the disgusting muscle in his mouth.

"Bastard, I wont let you live for that! Moyashi get the fuck down, I'm sending this fucker to Hell, now!" Kanda's voice was so harsh and different, it almost didn't sound like his, but none-the-less Allen ducked in time, as Kanda sliced the man head's off his shoulder.

When Allen was safely away from the disgusting man, he spit the tainting blood out of his mouth, though he accidentally swallowed some. He turned to thank Kanda for saving him, but stilled with fear when he saw Kanda.

Kanda's long hair was being pushed by an invisible wind, and the tips of his midnight locks were turning a light purple. His chest was glowing black and...moving? Allen didn't see it last time, but Kanda seems to have a strange, blue tattoo on his chest that was turning black and moving like it was alive.

"K-Kanda?" Allen fell to his knees when he saw Kanda's eyes. They were no longer a sparkling, clear blue, but now a sharp black that only held a killing intent.

In fear Allen crawled away from Kanda, snapping him out of his killing spell, "Moyashi?" He looked down at himself when Allen didn't answer, and immediately saw why Allen was terrified. He had changed, in his rage at the man for touching Allen, and his inability to stop the man, Kanda had fucking CHANGED in front of ALLEN!

'_He'll really reject me now...' _Kanda looked away in shame, not wanting to scare Allen anymore then he already has.

"Kanda? Are you still Kanda?" Allen's words stung at Kanda's heart.

"I'm...sorry Allen. I just wanted to protect you, and yet I scared you... I'm truly sorry."

"Kanda... What the Hell are you talking about?!" Allen smacked Kanda on the head, "Look. You're already changing back, and besides... You looked really hot with purple tips; maybe you should consider dying them? I'm the one that should apologize for letting another person touching what only belongs to you. Will you forgive me?" Allen hugged Kanda's bare chest tightly, blushing at the skin-to-skin contact, though they did just have a heated make-out session in the bushes behind them.

"I'm more angry that another man touched you..." Kanda muttered under his breath.

"WHAT?! You think I will go gay for anyone? I don't like MEN, Kanda! I like YOU, only you Kanda..." Allen leaned up and gently kissed Kanda on the lips before quickly burying his face in Kanda's warm chest again.

"Moyashi... You really are stupid, you know that?" Kanda loosely returned the hug, resting his chin on Allen's head with a soft smile gracing his handsome features.

"Then am I so stupid that picked the wrong man for me?" Allen easily got out of Kanda's loose arms and danced just out of reach when Kanda tried taking him back in.

"That's the only right decision you seemed to make today."

"What about following Timcampy?"

"That was also right."

"And taking Timcampy to the park?"

"Also right..."

"And getting up at a normal time, even though I have summer vacation?"

"..."

"Kanda, you are the most amazing man that I have ever met!" Allen was tickled by admitting that out loud to Kanda, but the blush that tinted Kanda's cheek's made the embarrassment worth it.

"I'm the only man you'll ever say that too, you got that Mo-ya-shi?"

"Of course! Why would I say that to someone else? Unless you plan on leaving me, or...cheating on me? Then I'm leaving you without looking back. No questions asked, you got that, Ba-Kan-da?" Allen danced in reach of Kanda's arms, teasing him.

"Is that my new nickname, Moyashi?" Kanda inched towards Allen as he thought on the question distractedly.

"Hmm... More like my pet-name for you! HEY!" Skin had, once again, gotten tired of being ignored by the lovey-dovey new couple and decided to get the human-animal himself. Grabbing Allen's arms Skin dangled him in the air, "Let me go!"

Kanda unsheathed Mugen, but when Skin saw the blade he tightened his grip causing Allen to cry out in pain. Kanda hesitated when he heard the pain-filled scream from his precious, little boyfriend, "Leave him alone Skin! He didn't do anything wrong! I'm your opponent!"

"WRONG! This little animal is sweet. You don't like sweet things, I like sweet things!" Skin shook Allen in front of Kanda as he spoke, causing Allen to scream once more in pain.

Kanda paled as he realized what Skin meant: he was going to take Allen...

'_Like Hell he's taking MY Moyashi! How many times must I say it?!'_

"The Moyashi is MINE!" Kanda felt the familiar hatred growing inside of him, but he didn't fight it just like when he saw Allen being kissed by the other man, Kanda let the feeling grow.

"Kanda stop! Don't fall into it, please!" Allen called to Kanda with tears in his eyes, knowing that he was the cause of those tears made the feeling inside get stronger, even when Kanda tried to stop it.

"Akuma, attack." Skin ordered the still people who were just standing in a circle to attack Kanda.

Metal machines emerged from the head's of the townspeople, only leaving piles of empty skin.

"NO!" The Akuma's were merciless as they swarmed Kanda, until the only thing Allen could see were the metallic bodies squirming around, "No...Kanda, no...Please, NO!" Allen cried as he just hung limply from Skin's hands, not caring about his own safety any more.

"You are going to come with me sweet human-animal. My family will welcome you, and you will also become a part of our family." Skin informed Allen of his predetermined destiny.

"I don't care... It never really mattered what happened to me anyway... All my loved ones leave me, maybe my hallucinated soap-opera-drama from before was a warning that I will always lose those most precious to me...haha...pathetic. Whatever, if you're going to make me some kind of sex-slave to your older sexier brother that loves people like me then go on ahead! I couldn't care less..." Allen spoke in a sarcastic, monotone as he sobbed lightly, hating the taste of his bitter tears.

Skin was silent when he heard Allen's resolve, but wasn't so quiet when he was suddenly attacked by a golden bunny-rabbit. He dropped Allen as his full attention was drawned to the scurrying-all-around rodent.

"Timcampy!" Allen's happiness at seeing his missing hadn't met with the same misfortune as Kanda quickly disappeared, "It's no use, Timcampy, Kanda's dead, and so why not let him take me? If I can't even keep myself from being captured and used hostage all the time in ONE battle, then what good am I to Kanda?! I couldn't even save him from the trouble I put him in!" Allen was shocked when Timcampy shook his head in disagreement and jump on his head, "What—?"

"Don't you dare fucking give up on me Moyashi! I won't give you to anyone; I told you that you belong to ME! What part of that don't you understand, Mo-ya-shi?" Allen turned toward the voice, and where there once was a huge pile of Akuma, now stands only Kanda on a pile of ash.

"Kanda!" Allen ran toward Kanda, but was snatched up again by Skin, "I have had enough of this! LET ME GO!" The air stilled as Allen started glowing an ocean blue, or more precisely, the water droplets in the air halted in place, before turning into small, razor-sharp needles. The needles, all at once, turned toward Skin and impaled him everywhere his skin was exposed, which was almost everywhere since his shirt was torn up like Kanda's. Screaming in pain, Skin was forced to release Allen again, as he futilely tried to pull the needles out.

Allen, wasted from using high-leveled magic for the first time, limply fell from Skin's hands, but this time he was caught by Kanda, "Moyashi, damn, are you okay? What the hell just happened? What did you do?"

Allen tried to talk, but they were suddenly swarmed by Akuma.

"I...will...bring...back...that...SWEET HUMAN-ANIMAL!" Skin was momentarily blinded by the pain coursing through his body, but still continued to send his Akuma in random directions, telling them to kill all but a white-haired boy.

"Like Hell are you taking my Moyashi anywhere!" Kanda grabbed Allen and shielded him from the Akuma that tried to pry him away.

"Kanda, stop this! I'm glad you're okay, I really am, but if you keep protecting me like this then you'll die! Just let them take me, I'm fine with it, I was going to go with them anyway! So please—!"

"God, Moyashi, do you ever fucking shut up?!" Allen quieted down immediately at Kanda's angry outburst, "I don't care what you want in this situation! I am NOT going to f=give you up to save myself! We are BOTH going to leave this shitty park together, ALIVE, and then I'm going to fuck you so that NO ONE ELSE CAN MAKE YOU THEIR'S!" Kanda was out of breath after his outburst, but tightened his grip anyway, he wasn't done yet.

"Kanda..." Allen was glad to have Kanda, but something didn't seem right, the feeling in his stomach was growing again! It had settled down when the Akuma's were killed, but now that they are back it's crawling up his body faster than before!

"Kanda—!" Allen tried to warn Kanda that something wasn't right with him, but when he looked up, Kanda coughed harshly, blood decorated Allen's face, "Kanda, you're—!"

"I'm sorry, Allen, I dirtied your beautiful, porcelain face with blood...though it compliments your beauty slightly..." Kanda made to wipe away the blood, but his hand barely touched Allen's cheek, smearing the red liquid instead.

"Kanda, I'm the one that's sorry! This is all my—!"

"Don't you dare say it's your fault!" Kanda winced at a rather deep blow to his back, but carried on anyway, "You are not at fault at all! Your beauty is what has caused many to hunt after you, your gift is made a curse b those who would use it! Did you wish for this to happen?" Kanda yelled angrily.

"No..." Allen looked down.

"Then don't blame yourself for others mistakes, instead, let me fix them and protect you..." Kanda spoke gently as he lightly touched Allen's face to redirect his attention back to Kanda, and placed his lips against Allen's for a chaste kiss.

The kiss seemed to expel the snake of darkness that nipped at Allen's throat to the nether-regions of his stomach, bringing forth a kind power that feels similar to what he felt when he kissed Kanda, and to what he had just used. It was the power to make water his companion, and to make it his weapon.

Closing his eyes Allen felt a shield of water form around them, opening them he saw that the water had come from a nearby fountain, enough to protect Kanda and himself, but also kill the Akuma surrounding them.

One Akuma, which had gotten a hold on Allen's jeans, was able to dodged his water attacks long enough to give the piece of clothing to Skin, then he was killed.

"I will not stop here. The Earl will want to meet with you..." With nothing more Skin left, just as mysteriously as he had appeared: with a flash of lightning.

"Heh, so he just upped and left huh? Coward." Kanda loosened his hold on Allen, but didn't separate.

"Kanda! See, I told you, you would get too injured to leave!" Allen started crying again.

"Don't cry Moyashi. No matter how hot you look crying, I can't stand it when you do." Kanda kissed Allen's tears, making Allen smile, blush, and look away.

"We need to get you to my house, come on." Allen tried to stand up, but the strange snake returned and immediately went to his throat. His vision fading into darkness Allen slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Allen, shit, ALLEN! Wake up, Allen, come on, please wake up! Where is your house? You need to stay awake...long...enough... Shit..." Kanda realized too late that Allen was right about his injuries, and that he had lost too much blood to even stay awake any longer, "Damn it... Sorry, Allen, but I need to take a quick nap. I'll take you to your home...when I wake up..." Kanda fell asleep with Allen curled in his arms.

No one noticed the man staring at the sleeping couple, but that didn't matter.

He had found his prey, now he had to wait for them to wake up...and the hunt would be on, "But not before he is marked, and no later than the marking. That way... it will be...more interesting when I see them struggle." The golden eyes closed, and the only trace of the man blended into the shadows, until it was like he was never there.

* * *

**_It was originally planned with PoisonousDemon that I would do something like this, except it would be with Mermaid Melody. I started writing it down in my spiral notebook, but I have lost it, so until it is found I will do the other two I had planned on doing after it. My apologizes to PoisonousDemon, and to my readers for my erratic schedule, have patience! I will get to them all soon, and i'm thinking of answering questions at the bottom of my stories, should I? Other authors do it so I was wondering, please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Answers To Your Questions

**_P.S. I meant to say this BEFORE publishing it, but the characters will be VERY OOC. I'm REALLY sorry about this, but this is how I wanted the characters to act. I am sorry to those who don't like it, I will TRY and make the other characters more in-character, but i'm not sure if I can...whatever comes to me I guess. I planned on saying something else...but I forgot. Sorry about that, anyway! I was hoping that EVERYONE who reads this will review! Whether you hated it, or not, please tell me why! I wont hate you or feel offended! ...though I may sneak into your house in the middle of the night and take your pet so that they can be my children... JK! Don't call the cops, I swear if the cops come...then so am I. XD_**

**_PoisonousDemon: Thank You very much, though I'll be sad to not hear from you, I hope you do great on your tests and pass all of them!_**

**_clio1111: Thank You! I have high hopes for this story, and since it's still fresh in my mind(stayed up all night) I KNOW I can make the second chapter right away, though since it will b long, and since the first chapter took me two days non-stop to write, I'm a little worried. None-the-less it should be out soon, hope you enjoy!_**

**_Jamie38459: Now, Celeste, I appreciate the pro's but you don't understand the con's are pro's (or at least the reason for the con's is backwards). Yes, Timcampy IS supposed to be Kiko, because they are the animal? companions for both the characters so it makes sense to put one in the place o the other. Like I said before, i'm sorry to those who don't like OOC characters, and Allen is in-character ONLY when Black-Allen came out. Though I appreciate the praise, even if it's misdirected. The romance may be forced (maybe?) but using the development in the anime is not a good example seeing how Kanda starts showing emotions on his FIRST mission which is the EPISODE RIGHT AFTER THEY MEET. Not trying to be mean, sis, and I know you didn't see all of the anime, but your point still stands. Though Kanda DID start showing emotions on their first mission, it took him up until the END of the SECOND season to publicly admit to a PART of it. So...point taken. Yes, ALL my stories will have Lemon (smut, didn't know about crack though), this one I have DECIDED will have Lemon in the next chapter, fan's please tell me if you DON'T want the Lemon so fast. With Skin, it wasn't confusing. He was taking the place of the ogre Knut. He is first seen fighting Stella (this case Kanda), then Bloom jumps in, she gets captured-in trouble-and Stella has to save her until Bloom uses her own power TWICE (in case you wanted to know why I did the last one), after the second time, one of Knut's minions gives Knut a piece of Blooms jeans and then they leave. Stella falls unconscious here, and Bloom takes her back home without incident. (I would have followed through, but I needed a place to stop so I changed the ending a little.) Hope this settles the confusion that maybe? most of you also felt._**


	3. Chapter 2 Lost Child?

_He had found his prey, now he had to wait for them to wake up...and the hunt would be on, "But not before he is marked, and no later than the marking. That way... it will be...more interesting when I see them struggle." The golden eyes closed, and the only trace of the man blended into the shadows, until it was like he was never there._

* * *

Allen awoke to the familiar feeling of drowning. The pressure on his chest made breathing difficult.

Panic flared to life as he struggled to get the needed air in his burning lungs, pushing at the offending object on top of him, Allen was able to breathe normally.

When he had calmed down enough to inspect the thing he had pushed of roughly, he found it to not be an it, but instead the same person he was trying to save.

Looking around his surroundings, Allen found that the lack of light in the park was due to the fact that night had already fallen while they were unconscious.

'_How long was I out for?' _Allen suddenly remembered that he left the house early that day to go to the park, and he still wasn't home, _'Shit. Mother and Father are probably worried sick about me! And if they aren't then I'm going to still have to deal with the punishment of being out later than I said I was originally... Damn...' _

Getting up slowly, Allen stumbled, but was able to keep his footing. Waiting for his eyes to adjust in the dim lighting of the moon above him, he contemplated the best way to get the wounded Kanda to his house. He had to get him medical attention quick, but also, couldn't put anymore strain on the wounds, and seeing how Kanda was still sleeping, he wouldn't be getting any help from him.

Declaring that he would just have to half-carry-half-drag the injured man home, Allen set to do just that. Putting Kanda's arm around his shoulders, balancing their weight so that he wouldn't be completely dragged, but so that Allen wouldn't tire quickly, he set off on his troubling journey home.

The night was dark, the only light was supplied by the moon, and stars, above, and the streetlights below, making the trek home dangerous, but simple, as barely anyone was out and about at this time, making the chance of confrontation minimal.

Rapping lightly on the front door, Allen waited, hearing movement inside, he steeled himself for the ass-whooping he would get. Allen was so shocked, when he was, instead, tackled by a black-haired woman, that he almost fell backwards.

"Allen, where in the world were you?!" The woman wept into his unoccupied shoulder, not realizing the situation Allen was in, "We have been worried sick! Do you know how close I was to calling the police?!" She yelled furiously.

"She did call the police multiple times, but they kept repeating to her that they couldn't do anything until you were missing for 24 hours. Stupid rule since you could, very well, already have been raped, murdered, and dumped somewhere far away in another state maybe." A red-haired man spoke calmly leaning against the doorway.

"Mother, Father! Umm... I need to get inside quickly. My...friend? is injured and in need of—."

Ignoring Allen and her husband, Allen's mother, grabbed Allen's cheeks as she inspected him thoroughly, not liking what she saw, "Allen what were you doing?! Fighting?! And who is this friend of yours that made you get hurt so badly? You even forgot to eat breakfast! You know you can't do that Allen! The Doctor—!"

"Yes, Mother, the Doctor says that I need to eat more do to my abnormal metabolism, but I just **can't **eat. I just don't know why..." Allen looked away, shaking his mother's hands off him.

"Come on in Allen, your 'friend' looks like he is in real need of medical attention. Anita, let them come in, and get the first aid kit, please?" Allen's father eyed the unconscious Kanda, clearly **not **believing Allen when he said the man was only a friend.

Not surprising since Allen didn't have any friends, whether it was because of his differences: white hair; silver eyes, pure black arm, and a weird pattern on the left side of his chest, almost like black knives. Or because Allen felt he didn't need friends if he **knew **he couldn't trust them... Just like Chaoji...

Anita straightened up and walked into the kitchen, disappearing from view. Nervously, Allen made his way, slowly so as not to cause Kanda more discomfort, to the coach. Once Allen had laid Kanda out on the black silk coach he turned his attention to his father.

"Father—."

"Cross, I have the first aid kit, but seeing how serious the injuries are... I don't think we'll be able to do anything for him..." Anita walked out of the kitchen and kneeled in front of Kanda.

Cross looked from the unconscious man, to Anita, then Allen. Sighing, he decided on something he knew he would regret, "Treat him as best as you can. Allen can decide on what to do with him from there. After that, get some sleep, you went out at 12:00am and you just got back at 12:00pm. When you wake up, we'll talk about your...**'friend'.**" Cross left the room, seemingly fuming, about something Allen didn't understand.

"Don't worry about him. He just doesn't like strange men around his un-tainted son," Anita smiled knowingly at Allen.

"Wait. Are you saying you think I'm gay?!" Allen knew he loved Kanda, and was okay with being gay for Kanda. But when did his parents find out, he just got home?!

"Don't underestimate the instincts of over-protective parents. Now, I've done all I can, when your boyfriends done pretending, and you get everything settled, go to sleep," As Anita made her way upstairs, she stopped suddenly, remembering something, "Oh, and Allen," Getting the attention of her beloved son, "Be careful."

'What did she mean pretending?' The answer came as he was engulfed in a familiarly warm chest.

"So this is your house, Moyashi? Nice." Kanda breathed on Allen's neck, causing said Moyashi to blush uncontrollably.

"You should get more sleep, BaKanda, you were seriously wounded." Allen sighed in defeat when the soothing arms refused to move from their spot around him.

"First, we need to talk," Kanda let Allen go as he went serious, though he didn't allow Allen to go farther away than sitting next to him.

"I know Kanda, but I really think you should rest a little more—."

"It's never a smart idea to leave something important in the air; we never know what's going to happen in the future. So we discuss things, no matter how futile they seem to us, even when we don't have a chance to sit down and talk. Understand?"

"Yes, BaKanda. You can go first since I think you have more important ones." Allen really wanted to ask Kanda about his water nymph powers, and also why that guy was trying to kill Kanda, but Kanda must have had something more important if he thought that it couldn't wait.

"What happened?" Kanda asked bluntly.

"What?" Allen was pulled from his thoughts, and found himself in an awkward situation.

Realizing Allen hadn't been paying attention, Kanda rephrased his question, "What happened to you right before I black out? You suddenly collapse." Kanda worriedly inspected Allen like his mother.

"Enough Kanda," Allen brushed Kanda's hands off, though he smiled in thanks, "It's happened before, I just thought that I escaped it... I guess not..." Allen sighed in frustration, and also a calm fear.

'What did it do to me?' He didn't know for sure, but it was the same sensation as with Kanda. But it felt dark, disgusting, and evil; did it affect Allen the same way as with Kanda too? 'Did it give me powers? And, if so, what kind?'

"What did you say? When did it happen before?!" Kanda grabbed Allen on the shoulders to gain his attention.

"With you..." Allen whispered.

"What?" Kanda didn't understand what he was trying to say.

Allen's face burned red again, "It happened when you kissed me! Remember when I was choking? It was the same thing, but it happened when that thing kissed me!"

"That thing is called an Akuma. What else?" Kanda seemed distracted by the new information, but he wanted to know if there was anything Allen was keeping from him.

"I gained abilities... Remember when I used those water attacks, and protected us?" Allen felt embarrassed talking about things like powers gained from kissing, but was relieved when Kanda immediately turned to look at him.

"That was another question I had. It doesn't make sense for you to 'gain' abilities from nowhere, so I wanted to know if you were really a human, but it seems as if you are. But then, how were you able to perform high-leveled spells?"

"I told you, BaKanda, I don't know... When I kissed you it felt like I was drowning, and as it subsided I felt something crawling inside. It was trying to get out, and when it touched my throat I **knew **I could make water obey me. Like I always had the power, but never knew how to control it," Kanda nodded his head in understanding, "And it wasn't just you! Like I said before, it happened again, when that man, the Akuma, kissed me. I felt the familiar crawling, but when you killed them all it disappear. I was so happy that I didn't get anything from him, but it didn't last long. As soon as the Akuma's came back, so did the feeling, and it didn't slowly crawl up, it made its way directly at my throat. With you close to me, I felt safe, but it enclosed me in darkness. And I fell, "Allen started crying, "K-Kanda, what if it did something? I can't shake the feeling that it did something to me! I can still feel the awful snake inside me, and it's moving around, it's trying to find a way out!"

Allen cried into Kanda's chest until he fell asleep, having none of his questions answered, but having a great burden lifted off his chest made him realize how tired he really was.

"Damn it Moyashi, you really know how to make a person worried," Looking at the stairs, Kanda stared for awhile before he sighed again, "If you guys don't trust me that much, then you should take Allen with you and not leave him alone with me."

Cross and Anita walked down the stairs, Anita smiled guiltily, while Cross glared at Kanda untrustingly.

"Sorry about that, Kanda-kun?, but I can't completely relax until I know that Allen is safe. Seeing how much he cares, and trusts, you I know you'll keep him safe."

"Of course, no one will touch my Moyashi."

"Though it seems like someone already did, but I guess you're lucky you got his first kiss," Cross growled at Kanda, not trusting anyone near Allen, "What do you want with him? You aren't staying here, though it seems like you weren't planning too, and you aren't going anywhere without your **Moyashi**."

"I'm glad you understand." Kanda replied sarcastically.

The atmosphere between the two of them crackled with a dangerous aura.

Sensing the upcoming argument, Anita stepped in front of them, "Calm down. Kanda-kun, you can't have our son unless he tells you he wants to go with you, and then we'll discuss the matter. Cross, I know you don't like it, but we need to accept our son's love, that okay with you two?" Gaining two nods, she clapped her hands, and smiled, "Good, now, since it would be wrong for Kanda-kun and Allen to sleep together on the coach, why don't you carry Allen to his room, Cross? And, no, Allen would hate it if he finds out we left Kanda-kun down here, so please?" Cross gave Anita a strange look, but conceded none-the-less.

When Cross tried to pick Allen up, Kanda got in front of him and took Allen, heading upstairs, but stopping to ask Anita, "Which room is the Moyashi's?"

"The one with bunnies all over it!" Anita heard a muffled, 'Thanks,' and knew that Allen had picked the right man. "You know we can trust Allen's intuition with people Cross, so don't get so uptight about it."

Cross growled in discontent, but gave up when Anita kissed him, "I'll leave it for now, but when they come down after resting I will make sure he leaves."

Anita sighed at her husbands stubbornness, "Oh well. I love that part of you too..."

A frustrated squeak caused Anita jump, and Cross groan, "So that annoying sound was you, Timcampy?"

The golden bunny was jumping up and down trying, and failing, to get someone's attention.

"Are you looking for Allen?" When Timcampy nodded furiously, Anita laughed, "Sorry, Timcampy, but your master was taken by our guest. You can sleep with us tonight though, so don't worry about being alone," Seeing the bunny-rabbit get depressed at the news was adorably sad, and since Anita had a soft spot for Allen's pet she allowed it for this time only.

Timcampy trudged sadly to Cross's and Anita's shared master bedroom.

"Haha, he is so cute! I'm glad that you got Allen Timcampy for his birthday, he was so happy he was blushing the whole day!" Anita leaned lovingly against Cross's chest, "If only we..."

"I know, Anita, don't feel sad, okay? We have Allen, and he's all we need. So don't keep feeling sad over it, you couldn't do anything to stop it from happening..."

"I know... I know..." She buried her face into Cross's chest and felt something wet hit her head, she couldn't help but smile sadly.

Cross hadn't cried since the day they lost their child...


	4. Chapter 3 Lemon?

**I've fallen sick with some kind of stomach flu virus so I wasn't able to make a new chapter, but when I went into my computer I found that I already had chapters of stories that have, and some that have not yet, been published, just collecting dust. So I'm going to upload these and hopefully am able to write new ones soon!**

* * *

_Cross hadn't cried since the day they lost their child..._

* * *

Cross and Anita awoke at 9:30am, while Cross lounged in the living room; Anita made breakfast, assuming that Allen and their guest would wake up soon.

Right on time, Allen awoke drowsily to the smell of pancakes. Examining his surroundings he was shocked to find himself in his bedroom asleep next to a handsome stranger.

That's when yesterday's events came back to him, _'Kanda must have brought me up last night... But what about his wounds?!' _Disregarding the fact that Kanda was still asleep, Allen flipped the covers off and pulled Kanda's shirt up, inspecting his body for injuries.

Allen was so focused on his work, he didn't notice when Kanda awoke due to the feather-light touches around his chest, Kanda smiled at the furiously dedicated boy in front of him.

He was about to call out to him to tell him he was a wake, and fine, but Allen suddenly grabbed his pants and pulled them off in an effectively skilled fashion. This pissed Kanda off enough that he stopped Allen by grabbing his wrist, even though he was enjoying the show.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kanda was refreshed from his nap, but that didn't stop him from being too blunt for the slow Moyashi.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to strip people like that? You took my pants of quiet easily, but why did you know how to do that?" Kanda was seething at all the possibilities that ran through his mind.

"Umm... What? I just took your pants off. There is no hidden skill in that, BaKanda! What the hell are you thinking?!" Allen slipped out of Kanda's grip and hurriedly got off the bed.

Kanda wasn't having that as he pulled Allen back onto the bed, and got on top of him, effectively trapping his Moyashi.

"Kanda, get off! Mother and Father are probably waiting for us downstairs!" Allen struggled, but his will was slowly leaving him as Kanda's hands slipped under his shirt.

"Don't think about them, Moyashi, only focus on me making love to you. Like. I. Promised." Kanda lightly pressed his lips against Allen's. Not waiting, he asked permission to explore Allen's mouth like they did for their first kiss, and to his surprise, Allen gave it immediately.

'_Seems like he's getting used to it. Hopefully I can get him to come with me, though I'm not that worried...'_ Kanda moved his hands up Allen's cold body, until he made it to his nipples.

"Ah! Stop that K-ah-da!" Allen gasped as Kanda moved away from their kiss to suck roughly on his left nipple and play with the right one.

"But you like it." Kanda said teasingly.

"D-Don't tease me. Ah! I w-ah-t you to make me—ah!—yours!" Allen blushed harder as he realized what he just said, but didn't regret it when he saw Kanda smile happily at him.

"Are you sure Moyashi?" Kanda couldn't live with himself if Allen hated him and left him afterwards because he regretted it.

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't tell you that if I wasn't sure." Allen blushed at the thought of giving his virginity to a guy he met only yesterday, but the man had saved his life a couple times, so he couldn't be a bad person. Right?

Kanda nodded slowly, this was his first time too, though he was pretty sure on what to do. He has two older brothers after all...

His hands returned to Allen's shirt pulling it over his head, but before he can get it completely off...

* * *

**This is the end...of the chapter. I would say guess what happens next, but after at least...4? Likes or comments, I'll put the next chappy up! **

**Thanks for not abandoning me as I make my slow trek up the mountain that is blocking my writing. ^u^**


	5. Chapter 4 Adopted? Who?

**Next Chapter! I hate this one because of the stupid ending, but I need a reason for him to go the way I want! :'(**

* * *

His hands returned to Allen's shirt pulling it over his head, but before he can get it completely off...

* * *

Something comes flying from the direction of the door, and hits Kanda on the side of his head, the momentum causes him to fall off the bed, and collide with the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Kanda yelled.

Allen quickly sits up, sensing the familiar aura coming from the doorway, he already knows who it was, "Father, why must you be so abusive to Kanda?!"

"There is no fucking way I'll allow some fucking stranger, a damn man no less, steal my son's virginity in my God damn house!" Cross was furious as he sent death glares at Kanda, as Allen worried over him, "He's fucking fine, Allen. He doesn't need your damn worry." Cross turned as he was about to leave, but stopped, "There's no way I'm letting you take him." With that, he left.

"Are you sure you're fine Kanda?" Allen was asked as he picked the frying pan up off the floor.

"Yes, Moyashi, it just hurts like Hell..." Kanda rubbed his head angrily.

"We better go now, or else he'll come back with something worse..." Allen pulled down his shirt and handed Kanda his pants.

"One kiss before we go?" Kanda asked as he pulled on his pants.

"Why do you need to ask, BaKanda? You already stole my first kiss." Allen smiled at Kanda to show him it was okay.

"Don't say 'stole.' It was meant only for me, and I would've killed anyone who took it before me." Kanda walked closer to Allen, leaning in for a kiss.

BAM!

Kanda's hit in the head with a kitchen drawer, right before there lips meet. Leaving Allen standing, dumb-strucked.

"Come on, Allen, don't just stand there with your lips puckered, or the idiot will get ideas." Cross waved Allen over.

"Father, are we not even allowed to kiss?!" Allen complained as he slowly walked over, after making sure Kanda was okay of course.

"Really, a fucking drawer?! You throw a fucking drawer!" Kanda yelled at Cross, pissed that Allen did what he said. Yes, Cross is Allen's father, but that doesn't mean Allen has to be so obedient!

"I told you I would not let my son's virginity be taken by a man like you," Cross placed a strangely protective arm around Allen, "And don't you fucking swear in front of him!"

"I already took his first kiss, and you know that!" Kanda argued, "And you just said fucking!"

Allen sighed as the two bickered back and forth like a couple of girls, "Can we please just go eat breakfast? Mother is probably waiting for us..." Cross immediately quieted down.

"Come, Allen." Cross pointed rudely at Kanda, "You can wait here," before returning to the kitchen, and his waiting wife.

"Ignore him Kanda; he can get really protective at times, though I'm not sure why exactly... But, anyway, let's go get breakfast!" Allen forced a smile, as he hated meal time the most, since his parents would always try and make him eat something, even though they knew Allen would throw it back up later...

Kanda saw Allen's forced smile, but before he could say anything, Allen quickly walked downstairs, leaving Kanda standing, alone, and dumb-strucked.

He followed after his Moyashi, slowly, since he wasn't sure if Cross would throw something at him for disobeying his stupid orders, but thankfully, Allen had already explained to his parents that Kanda would be joining them for breakfast no matter what anyone said otherwise. Leaving no room for argument on Cross's part.

Though no one said anything about glaring their "guest" to death.

Breakfast was uneventful, and altogether quiet. Except for the many disagreements between Allen and his parents on him **eating**, finally fed up with what he saw as childish behavior, Kanda snapped at Allen, "Just eat something already, Moyashi! It isn't going to **kill **you to eat **something**!" Kanda immediately winced at the hurt expression on Allen's face, but none-the-less, the Moyashi started eating little bits of food.

At the strange submission of their always stubborn no-eat son, Anita and Cross were shocked silent, but Anita soon smiled at her son's rushed relationship. Even Cross acknowledged Kanda's authority over Allen.

With breakfast over, and Anita washing the dishes, Cross went straight to the point, "You can go home now." He was being forcible polite for Allen's sake.

"I plan on leaving, but as you already guessed last night I'm not going anywhere without my Moyashi." Kanda replied equally sarcastic-polite.

"Father, I'm already on my summer vacation, so why don't I go with Kanda to where he was heading before he was attacked?" Allen suggested sweetly, "It will only be for the summer, than I'll come back for the new school year."

"You're on summer vacation, Moyashi?" Kanda asked slightly shocked.

"Don't call him 'Moyashi,' he has a fucking name." Cross growled at Kanda hatefully untrusting. Just because he acknowledged his ability to get Allen to do things he normally wouldn't, it was still a dangerous talent when it came to the older teens hormones.

"It's alright, Father. Anyway, to answer you, Kanda, yes, I just finished school. In fact, yesterday was my first day of vacation. Why do you ask?" Allen was intrigued by Kanda's strange reaction to a simple known fact.

"I was heading to school when I was attacked. Although, it hasn't officially started yet, I was trying to get there early to avoid any kind of hassle," He sighed, "But it wasn't all a lost. If it wasn't for that idiot Skin, then I never would have met the Moyashi." Kanda stared longingly at Allen.

Cross growled as he looked for something to throw, but Anita quickly intervened, "Where is this school, Kanda-san? To think that you would be going to school during everyone's vacation makes it different than the others, right?"

"That's correct. It's a place for people..." Kanda paused before looking at Allen for assurance, "like me." He finished, slightly concerned that they wouldn't believe him, and really throw him out, like Cross had been so keenly waiting for.

"Excuse me?" Anita asked, hoping for more details.

"That's right! I forgot to mention this yesterday, because I was so worried about Kanda, but the person that attacked us wasn't human! He had strange powers: like he could control lightning, and command these monsters—Akuma—to do his will! Not only that, Kanda was fighting him with a sword! A katana? He can even control water, I think... But he says that he's a nymph, and I know that sounds weird, but I believe he's telling the truth—!"

"Allen! Calm down, honey. We understand what your trying to say, but what is this school?" Anita said, strangely calm for the unusual things said in their conversation.

Allen became silent, as he didn't have the answer to the question. He was so excited about going away with Kanda to a place that could explain what was happening to him, that he completely forgot to ask about the school he would be going to. He had trusted Kanda without a second thought about the safety of the place he would be taking him...

Kanda intervened when he saw the sudden realization on Allen's face, "This school is a school especially made for children with benevolent powers, although, normally these children are of royalty of some sort as those are the Bloodlines that show power, Allen can come as well. The school itself is like any other school in that it has classes of different degrees, teachers that you'll like and hate, and they also have holidays and special occasions like prom. Though Allen will have to stay at the dorms with me—."

"Bull shit!" Cross yelled at the prospect of his Allen staying in the same room as the older teen they just met.

"Marian, please. Give the boy a chance. Maybe it will be good for him." Anita whispered the last part as she stared at the two hopeful boys in front of her.

"No." Cross said as he got up from the table.

"Marian—."

"I don't care! If Allen being adopted means he can go as he pleases to you, Anita, than I am not going to take your thoughts into account! **Allen is not going, and that's final!**" Cross yelled as his fury made him forget who he was talking to, and who in front of.

"**Wait. What are you talking about? Adopted?**" Allen asked, confused, making his two "parents" freeze.

* * *

**What do you think of the stupid end? I'm really sorry about it, but, hopefully, it will get better later on!**

**Also, I listened to your guy's request to have a more developed Lemon, so not right now! o^U^o**


End file.
